


Hanzo the Flirt

by Salty_Cro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Flirty Hanzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro
Summary: Hanzo figured he would try.





	Hanzo the Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to figure out the characterization for Hanzo, who realistically would be the bigger flirt (ironic or not) out of the two of them.

**I // on the run**

 

Hanzo leapt across the gaps between two rooftops. He hit the ground running. A few bounty hunters were nearby and Hanzo didn’t feel like dealing them. As he was running, he looked down and saw a vaguely familiar face running behind him. Hanzo saw the man being chased by a group of bounty hunters. He picked off a couple of them before dropping off the building. He landed right in front if the man running away.

 

“Howdy,” Hanzo joked, a reference to the man's cowboy-like appearance. He knew who it was now.

 

“Whaddya want? I'm kinda busy,” the man said harshly. Hanzo aimed his bow over the man's shoulder and shot the last bounty hunter.

 

“Your schedule is cleared,” Hanzo smirked. “What is your name?

 

“Why d’you wanna know?” the man asked, suspicious. “C’mon, I got places to be.”

 

“I think we're going to the same place. What do you say to traveling together?” Hanzo suggested.

 

“And where would that be?” the man asked.

 

“Overwatch,” Hanzo said. He was satisfied when he saw the man’s face change. “Is that not where you were headed, Jesse McCree?”

 

Then McCree's face really changed.

 

“Now how’d ya know my name?” McCree asked defensively.

 

“I gave you the opportunity to introduce yourself,” Hanzo said. “And you look exactly like your wanted posters, if not more handsome.”

 

“And who would you be?” McCree demanded.

 

“My name is Hanzo. Shimada Hanzo,” Hanzo said. This was the part where McCree would shoot him and tell him to stay away. If he let Hanzo live. He knew that McCree had been a friend of Genji, so there was no reason for him to be merciful

 

“Not interested,” McCree huffed. He walked away.

 

Well. Of all the outcomes, what certainly was not what Hanzo expected. Hanzo didn't mind. They would meet again in due time. Besides, Hanzo should probably get moving if he didn't want to be charged with the murder of the three people he had just killed.

 

Hanzo climbed the wall back up to top of the building. It was worth a shot, both figuratively and literally.

 

**II // in overwatch**

 

Hanzo followed McCree as he hopped continents to get to wherever this Gibraltar base. A few times, McCree had tried to throw Hanzo off. Hanzo had to admit, he was good. But not as good as he was. Hanzo didn’t mean to be such a stalker, but he legitimately had no idea how to get to the Overwatch base. He figured since McCree was going there, he could just follow him, wait a few days, then show up himself.

 

So Hanzo followed McCree across part of America and through Europe, and south to Gibraltar. Hanzo supposed it would make sense, it was close enough to the eurocentric UN and near enough to the center of the world that it was a good place for a base. Hanzo watched McCree sign in to the hangar entrance, memorizing the password. He would camp out for a day or two to make sure McCree was surprised by his arrival.

 

Those couple days later, Hanzo marched up to the door of the hangar, waved to the security camera confidently, and punched in the code. The door unlocked, and Hanzo opened it. He stepped into the hangar silently, hoping no one was around. He also wondered whether anyone was watching the security cameras.

 

Sure enough, alarms started going off as Hanzo passed one of the recorders mounted along the wall. Hanzo smirked. Everything was going as it should be. Hanzo just wondered which one of the agents of the undercover organization would get there first.

 

As though the universe were responding to his thoughts, a woman skidded into the room in a blink of blue light. She aimed her dual light pistols at him.

 

“Don’t move! I will shoot!” the woman said. A British accent laced her threatening tone.

 

Behind her, a dash of green revealed Genji. His sword was raised, but he lowered it when he saw who the intruder was.

 

“Hanzo?” Genji asked. McCree rolled in behind him.

 

“Hello, everyone,” Hanzo said coolly.

 

“Really? Breaking into the hangar?” Genji pointed out, “I suppose you did always have a flair for the dramatic.”

 

“You are one to talk of being dramatic,” Hanzo huffed out a laugh.

 

“Why’re ya here?” McCree interrupted, “You still followin’ me?”

 

“You have met him before?” Genji asked.

 

“Yeah, we’ve met,” McCree said, leveling his peacekeeper at Hanzo.

 

“Don’t shoot him. If he is here, he must want to join us. Is that correct, brother?” Genji said.

 

“Yes, I followed McCree here because you extended an invitation but not an address,” Hanzo explained.

 

“How d’we know you ain’t tryna infiltrate for some third party terrorists?” McCree narrowed his eyes.

 

“I cannot convince you by words alone, I am guessing. It is up to you whether you accept my application,” Hanzo said.

 

“Applic--what application? You ain’t turned in no application!” McCree said.

 

“You can vouch for my skills, can you not, McCree? And Genji, can you vouch for my character?” Hanzo asked.

 

“I can,” Genji said, perhaps more proudly than he should have been.

 

“I guess I can too,” McCree grumbled, “Only because Genji trusts ya. I don’ believe yer as good as ya seem.”

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo said. He understood exactly what McCree meant. “Now, who is leading this organization?”

 

“That would be Winston. I’ll take you to him,” the woman said. Hanzo followed her out of the hangar, followed by Genji. McCree did not start walking.

 

“Thank you for giving me a ‘shot,’” Hanzo said as he passed McCree, gesturing to the cowboy’s gun with a sly grin. Then he mimed tipping a hat and followed after the other two, who were already halfway down the hallway.

 

**III // on a mission**

 

It had been a few weeks since Hanzo was inducted into Overwatch. Though it was illegal, Winston was still running missions. And Hanzo was just assigned his first one.

 

“We’re stretched really thin, so we need all the agents we can get,” Winston had explained resignedly.

 

“I understand. What is the mission?” Hanzo replied.

 

“There have been some anti-omnic terrorists in Kings Row that we need to regulate. This is mostly reconnaissance, though you have permission to step in if you see them harming anyone. Notice I said step in, not physically assault. We don’t need the police getting involved. Also, McCree will being going with you. He had some knowledge of the terrain, and since Tracer’s out, he’s the best informant we have. He’s already there, so the transport will be ready in half an hour. This shouldn’t be longer than a few days,” Winston briefed him.

 

“I will prepare immediately. Thank you for this opportunity,” Hanzo said. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Hanzo was standing in the hangar, wearing an inconspicuous black jacket and jeans. His bow was disguised by a backpack containing the rest of his supplies and his arrows. Hanzo remembered the first time he was in the hangar, and what he had said to McCree. Hanzo was slightly embarrassed; it was a tacky line and they both had known it. Hopefully McCree wouldn’t judge him based on that.

 

The transport was finally ready, so Hanzo climbed up the ramp. It took off. The craft reached the landing point in London within an hour. Hanzo disembarked, thanked Athena for piloting the craft, and started walking to his and McCree’s meeting point. 

 

McCree saw him first. Hanzo only noticed the other man when he tapped Hanzo on the shoulder. Hanzo didn’t recognize McCree not dressed in his usual southwestern attire. Currently, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that fit him very well, jeans, and his signature hat was gone. Instead, McCree’s hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

 

“Hello,” Hanzo chuckled, “I did not recognize you.”

 

“N’ I nearly didn’ see ya either,” McCree said, “Normally yer walking around w’half yer torso hangin’ out.”

 

“You look good,” Hanzo said with a smirk. Inside, he was unsure why he kept flirting with McCree. He barely knew the man, and Hanzo wasn’t really going for a one night stand that would end in the both of them awkwardly avoiding each other around base.

 

“Uh, thanks. You look, uh, you look good too,” McCree said. He sounded unsure, so Hanzo decided to drop the flirting. At least, for awhile.

 

“Where are they?” Hanzo asked. 

 

McCree gestured for Hanzo to follow him. Hanzo followed suit and McCree led him down an alley, across a busy square, and around a building to another alley. McCree pointed to a car at the far end of the alley.

 

“We gotta keep an eye on that car,” McCree explained, “I followed them here after I saw them dragging some poor omnic down the stairs over there.”

 

“Did you help them?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Yeah, I scared off the guys dragging them. Got them back to a more populated area, they said they had someone on the way,” McCree admitted.

 

“That’s honorable of you,” Hanzo said.

 

“Just doin’ my job,” McCree said, shaking his head. “So, we’re gonna wait in this car over here…”

 

McCree walked over to a small, sleek yet indiscrete car. “Hey, in case we gotta chase these guys down, wanna drive?”

 

“Yes, I will drive,” Hanzo replied. McCree tossed him the keys.

 

“Thanks. I mean, I can drive, but I never really learned how, so I think we’d be safer in yer hands,” McCree said. They both got into the car and Hanzo turned it on and put it in neutral. He shouldered off his backpack and set his bow in the backseat. 

 

“Heh. I do not think my driving cannot be qualified as safe. I learned how to drive from street racing,” Hanzo laughed.

 

“Well, then this is a great job for you,” McCree said, the smallest of smiles gracing his face. Hanzo’s stomach fluttered.

 

“So, whaddya think the plan should be?” McCree asked.

 

“It is clear what we should do. Wait for them to return, examine their movements, and report back to Winston,” Hanzo said, frowning.

 

“And all that time in between?” McCree insinuated, “We gotta be proactive. I don’ wanna wait aroun’ for someone to get hurt.”

“I agree. But we need to know their whereabouts before we can attack,” Hanzo said.

 

“So d’ya wanna break into their hideout while we wait?” McCree suggested. Hanzo saw a silhouette of a person throwing an omnic into the backseat of the car they were watching. 

 

“I do not think we will have to. Buckle up,” Hanzo said. 

 

The person must have noticed them, because they jumped into the car and took off. Hanzo switched gears and jammed the gas pedal to the floor. The car sped up immediately, flying after the older model the perpetrator was using. They caught up quickly. The person turned off onto a side street, so Hanzo swerved after him. 

 

McCree laughed in the passenger seat; that only served to heighten the adrenaline filling Hanzo’s veins. But Hanzo didn’t have time to focus on that. The car lurched to the side as Hanzo tried to avoid hitting innocent people and cars. Then he lost the car they were chasing momentarily.

 

“They’re over there.” McCree pointed down a cobblestone road. Hanzo was surprised and glad McCree picked up on his mistake.

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo said.

 

He pulled the car into a swift u-turn and pulled out of the street, onto the path. The car in front of them was slowing, probably running out of gas. Hanzo smirked. They had this. They continued following the car until it finally rolled to a stop in a field. McCree rolled out of the car before Hanzo stopped it. Hanzo grabbed his bow and quiver from the backseat.

 

They sprinted up to the driver’s door of the extremist’s car. McCree leveled his gun at the perpetrator’s head through the broken window.

 

“Get out of the car and no one gets hurt,” McCree demanded.

 

“Fuck off,” the person hissed.

 

“I’m giving you one more chance. Get out of the car,” McCree threatened. 

 

The person opened the car door and dropped to the ground. They pointed a gun at McCree. There was an arrow through their skull before they could pull the trigger. However, it was useless. Three cars pulled up beside them.

 

“Shit” McCree cursed. People filed out of the cars, holding guns and other various weapons. “I’ll grab the omnic. You make sure the car is ready.”

 

Hanzo was gone before McCree was done talking. He pulled the car up next to the one McCree was standing by. McCree was holding the omnic, and once Hanzo drove next to him, he set the omnic in the backseat and climbed in.

 

“No shotgun this time?” Hanzo questioned.

 

“Shut up, go!” McCree yelled. Hanzo stomped on the pedal.

 

They rode through the narrow gap between two of the attacker’s cars. Hanzo skidded around and drove back towards the cobblestones that would take them back to the road. The narrow road made the other terrorists file in one by one. Hanzo smirked.

 

“Come up here and make sure we don’t hit anyone,” Hanzo commanded. 

 

There was no complaint from McCree, who climbed onto the center console and took over the wheel. In the transfer, their hands brushed. Hanzo willed himself to focus on the task at hand. He opened the window, grabbed his bow and an arrow, and leaned out. It was difficult, but he drew the bow and took aim at the cars that were already in the alley.

 

“Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau!” He shouted into the air. The twin dragons ripped themselves from his skin with crackles of electricity. They tore through three of the cars. 

 

“Not bad,” McCree said. He sounded somewhat impressed. Hanzo took that as a win.

 

They turned back out onto the main street. The cars scattered among the innocent cars just trying to live their lives. Hanzo cursed. He couldn’t dragonstrike them now.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” McCree said. He opened the sunroof and climbed up to the top of the car. “Step right up.”

 

Hanzo saw light in the rearview mirror. McCree was  _ glowing _ . Hanzo watched as the four cars remaining suddenly had holes in the windshields for each of the people in them. Hanzo frowned. Didn’t McCree only have a six-shooter? 

 

McCree dropped back into the car, sitting in the passenger seat.

 

“That was hot,” Hanzo joked.

 

“Thank you,” McCree said, pretending to tip his hat.

 

They dropped the omnic off at a treatment center, then returned to the hotel McCree was staying at.

 

“Whaddya say we drink off the adrenaline,” McCree suggested. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Hanzo replied.

 

**IV // injury**

 

There were too many of them. And they had found Hanzo on the roof. A whole squadron was currently chasing Hanzo across the tops of buildings. Why did they always fight in the city? Anyone could jump between rooftops. It took skill to jump between trees. Worse, Hanzo kept glancing down during jumps to try and catch a glimpse of McCree.

 

Hanzo kept running. He tried to move in circles to stay in range of the comms. But they kept pushing him farther and farther away. Finally, Hanzo was surrounded. So he did the only thing he could do. He jumped.

 

Unfortunately, they seemed to anticipate this move. As Hanzo leapt, he heard a bang and felt a pain in his left side. He instinctively froze, causing him to screw up the landing. His ankle made a sickening crunch when he hit the ground. Hanzo fell to his knees, holding his side. Hanzo reached for the comm in his ear as the people on the roof kept moving.

 

“I am injured,” Hanzo said. He looked to the street signs at the intersection several yards away. “I am at fourth and second street.”

 

“I’m on my way,” McCree replied. The signal was unreliable due to how far away Hanzo had been pushed. But he could tell McCree was worried.

 

McCree was there within a couple hazy minutes. Hanzo had resorted to lying on the ground, blood leaking out onto the asphalt. McCree ran over to him.

 

“What happened?” McCree asked.

 

“One might… agh… one might say I… fell for you,” Hanzo choked out. He tried to wink, but it turned into a grimace.

 

“Oh my god, Hanzo, yer killin’ me,” McCree muttered. He ripped off his serape and pressed it against Hanzo’s wound. “Where are you hurt?”

 

“Really?” Hanzo asked. McCree glared at him. “Left abdomen, obviously, and I am fairly certain my right ankle is broken.”

 

“Alright, can I get a medic on fourth n’ second,” McCree ordered into his comm.

 

“I’m on it,” Lucio replied.

 

“Where’d they go?” McCree asked.

 

“East,” Hanzo said through gritted teeth. The edges of his vision were starting to go dark.

 

“Hanzo, I need ya to stay with me,” McCree said, voice low.

 

“I am trying. Sorry, the bullet wound in my side, it makes it difficult,” Hanzo retorted.

 

“Heh, come on, Han, jus’ stop talkin’ yer makin’ it worse,” McCree said softly.

 

“I’m here! Where’s he injured?” Lucio skated into the street. Hanzo finally blacked out.

 

~-~

 

Hanzo woke up. It took him a moment to register his surroundings. He had only been in the Overwatch medbay as a visitor before, but once he spotted the Overwatch logo on the wall, he relaxed. He noticed the IV in his arm. Then he looked around. McCree was asleep in a chair against the wall.

 

“McCree,” Hanzo said, “McCree, was anyone else hurt?”

 

McCree jolted awake. Hanzo watched him reach immediately to his waist, where his gun would have been if they weren’t on base. McCree looked over to Hanzo.

 

“Hanzo. Good. You’re awake. I’ll go tell Angela,” McCree said.

 

“Was anyone else hurt?” Hanzo repeated. McCree waited a long second before responding.

 

“Well, after ya blacked out, Lucio got ya outta there, n’ I went after the guys,” McCree started. Hanzo started to interrupt. “I know, I know it was dumb, but I wasn’ aboutta let Talon win.”

 

“I understand, but why did you go with no backup?” Hanzo asked.

 

“I...I was mad they hurt you. I don’t like it much when people hurt my friends,” McCree admitted.

 

Hanzo was surprised. Sure, they trained together, drank together, worked well together, but Hanzo didn’t expect McCree to actually call them friends. Especially after everything Hanzo had done. No. He wasn’t going down that road.

 

“Alright, I gotta go tell Angie yer up. I’ll be right back,” McCree said.

 

**V // on the roof**

 

“McCree,” Hanzo greeted, “I was wondering… would you like to come up to the roof with me? I have a bottle of sake I have been meaning to try.”

 

“Uh, sure, Hanzo, sounds good. In fact, there’s some whiskey I’ve been meaning to open, should I bring that up too?” McCree replied.

 

“Yes, that would be excellent,” Hanzo said, “Meet me by the training hall.”

 

“Awesome. See ya in a few,” McCree said.

 

Hanzo watched McCree exit the kitchen. There was a moment of silence, before Lucio and Genji appeared as if from nowhere. 

 

“Oooh, Hanzo’s got a date with McCree on the roof,” Genji singsonged.

 

“I’ve seen you pining for weeks. Great job making a move,” Lucio said.

 

“I have not been pining,” Hanzo denied.

 

“Maybe not, but you’ve been flirting, which is worse, because then we have to see McCree awkwardly reply. I mean, he’s interested, obviously, but that man does not know how to flirt back,” Lucio said.

 

“Yeah, and brother, don’t worry. Lucio and I will not tell anyone,” Genji said.

 

“I might,” Hana said, emerging from the pantry with an energy drink juice box.

 

“Thank you, Genji. Hana, I will see to it that you are no longer allowed in the field due to childish behavior if you tell anyone,” Hanzo said.

 

“That’s fair,” Hana said.

 

~-~

 

Ten minutes later, Hanzo and McCree were sitting on the roof of the training building, watching the sun fall below the sea. There was a light breeze from the ocean. It was nice. 

 

Hanzo opened the bottle of sake. He handed it to McCree.

 

“Have you ever had sake?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Yeah, a while ago. Must o’ been during my Blackwatch days,” McCree replied, taking the bottle.

 

“You haven’t told me much about your past,” Hanzo commented.

 

“Well, there ain’t much to know. It goes childhood, Deadlock, Blackwatch, outlaw, and then I’m here,” McCree explained. Hanzo nodded. “How ‘bout you?”

 

“My history is boring, it is just pretending to care about my family crime empire and going on the run,” Hanzo sighed.

 

“Let’s not talk about that then. What about the future? Do you see yerself doin’ anythin’ after Overwatch, ever gettin’ outta the cycle?” McCree asked.

 

“I don’t know, actually. For now, Overwatch provides protection, and a place to stay, and people who actually like me,” Hanzo said.

 

“Tha’s true, I don’ think many people outside o’ here would take a likin’ to us,” McCree said.

 

They talked the rest of the night away. Once they had finished about half a bottle of each liquor, they decided to head back in.

 

**\+ I // rec room**

 

Hanzo returned to the rec room, carrying drinks for everyone. Sodas for Lucio, Hana, and Angela, and beers for him and McCree. They were about to turn on a movie. Hanzo handed out the drinks and settled next to McCree on the couch. Hanzo watched the movie with mild interest. It was a sci-fi cyberpunk movie that was unfortunately similar to how things actually were.

 

About halfway through the movie, Hanzo decided that he was going to resume his flirting with McCree. They were officially friends, and they spent enough time together that Hanzo could read McCree well. He would stop permanently if McCree was uncomfortable.

 

So Hanzo pulled out the classic move. He yawned and stretched, dropping his arm to rest behind McCree’s shoulder. To Hanzo’s surprise, McCree didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Hanzo almost thought McCree leaned into it. They spent the rest of the movie like that. Hanzo felt comfortable, something he hadn’t felt since before he ran away from the Shimada empire. It was a good feeling.

 

~-~

 

Hanzo didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he woke up on something warm and soft and breathing. Hanzo turned his head slightly. He saw the trademark flannel of McCree under him. Hanzo sighed. He knew he would have to get up, but to be honest it was comfortable and the metal floor was going to be cold, so he savored the warmth. Unfortunately, McCree shifted. Hanzo tried to push himself up so he could stand, but there was no leverage. He fell back on McCree’s chest.

 

McCree woke up, blinking at Hanzo.

 

“Hey, Han, what are you doin’?” McCree asked groggily.

 

“We, uh, we must have fallen asleep on the couch during the movie. I apologize for crushing you,” Hanzo said.

 

“Yeah, I’d rather you were on top of me in bed,” McCree said, still half asleep. 

 

Hanzo stared at him. He waited for him to take back his words. He didn’t.

 

Finally, McCree spoke. “Did I say that out loud?”

 

“Yes,” Hanzo said.

 

“Right. Okay, well, I’m gonna go lock myself in my room and drink whiskey until I die,” McCree said, trying to get up. Hanzo was still on top of him.

 

“Wait,” Hanzo said. 

 

Hanzo leaned down, his hair framing both of their faces. He kissed McCree softly. McCree kissed back. Hanzo sunk into McCree, sliding his tongue across McCree’s lips. McCree responded immediately, parting his lips. Hanzo pulled away.

 

“I realize now is not the most opportune moment for us to be doing this,” Hanzo said.

 

“Which part tipped you off, the aching back or the morning breath?” McCree laughed. 

 

Hanzo huffed out a laugh as well. They both sat up, pressed against each other on the couch.

 

“So… you--I mean, we’re good on this?” McCree asked

 

“I would willingly die for you, if that’s what you mean,” Hanzo said.

 

“Same to you, partner,” McCree smiled, a rare event. “Though that ain’t much to people like us.”

 

“Hmm. How about living for each other. No more throwing ourselves into trouble because we don’t think anyone cares what happens to us,” Hanzo said.

 

“Agreed,” McCree said. They shook hands, and McCree used the opportunity to pull Hanzo into another kiss. 


End file.
